New World
by Mashytater
Summary: Read as a man must fight in a world. One he know, but is not his own. He must find a way hom- "Or I could stay." ...What. "Do I have to leave?" Well..No but.. Wait how did you get here! "You tell me..." ...Can I finish the summary? "Fine." He will look for a way home and and kick butt along the way. That good? "That will do."
1. Welcome to Beacon!

**Hey everyone, I'm not the best writer, but I do hope you enjoy. Oh, I also base my OC after myself, so yeah. I'll talk more after this chapter, soooooo. TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Beacon!**

I sit at my desk, in blue jeans, a black t-shirt and black shoes, in my room working on homework while my friend, Al, lays on my bed on his phone. "So why did you come to my house?" I ask Al, spining my chair to face him.

"Stuff is always happening here. My house is boring." He says sitting up.

"Well not today. It's been slow lately."

"Well it is a Sunday, so."

"Yeah. Mom and Dad are recovering from hangovers too, so its been quite today."

"Got that right. Well, I'm going to get out of here. See you later." Al says heading for the door.

"Don't forget to tell my mom your leaving, you know how she is." I say spinning back to my desk.

"Okay man, see you later."

"Later, dude." As Al leaves my room, I go back to working on my homework for about ten minutes. I put my work back in my bag and lay on my bed. I grap my phone and start playing a game, and after about few minutes, I get an Email, so I open it up. "Beacon Academy? Isn't that from...?" I trail off as I see a link attached to the Email. "Fuck it." I click the link and I feel myself being sucked into my phone with the phone imploding into itself. And then...nothing.

oooo0000oooo

I lay there, wherever there was, and I feel grass. I sit up and look up around, and I'm in a forest. "Where the hell am I?" I hold my head and that's when I feel something soft and pointy. "What the..." I grab my phone that was laying on the ground next to me and turn on the camera. "WHAT THE FUCK! I HAVE WOLF EARS!" And there, sat a pair of black wolf ears. I stand up, I put my phone in my pocket, and start to dust myself off, and that's when I notice the sword on my back. "AND WHERE DID I GET A SWORD!?" Just then, I hear voices in the distance.

I move closer to the voices, trying to stay as quiet as I can. I move through some bushes and see a very color coordinated group moving though the forest. "You have to be kidding me." I say laying down in the bushes to listen.

 _ **RWBY POV**_

"Are you sure you heard something Yang?" Asked Ruby

"I'm telling you, I heard a loud noise and somthing hitting the ground, really hard." Said Yang

Just then we hear someone yell. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" We look in the direction the yell came from and see a man rolling down a hill.

 _ **MY POV**_

After my little slip off the hill I was on, I find myself on my back again. "Why hello dirt, nice to meet you again." I stand up and dust myself off, but when I look up, there's a sword in my face. "Why hello sword, I don't think we've meet." I look behind the sword to see a very rememberable girl in a white dress. "Who are you, and why were you spying on us?" She asks.

I look behind the girl to see three more rememberable girls with wepons drawn. "Can we ditch the wepons first?" I ask but the girls don't move. "Okay nevermind. Well I'm Nep White, nice to meet you." I extend my hand but pull it back as it is slashed at by the girl in white. "Wow Weiss, you're a lot more hostile then usual."

"How do you know my name?" she asks.

"Well you are the heiress of a major company," said one of the girl in the back.

"Thank you Blake. And before you ask, yes I do know the rest of you." I say looking at the three behind Weiss. ' _I have a felling this is going to go bad so.'_ I think to myself. Right before I was about to say something, Weiss takes a swing at me. I duck under her swing and sweep her legs, and roll back to my feet. As I stand up I pull out my sword and take a fighting stance.

Weiss gets to her feet and looks pissed. She takes a fighting stance and was about to attack when a ship flew overhead and landed in the clearing we were in. The door of the ship opens to the mysterious man we all know and love. "Girls, what is going on here?" He asks. All the team lower there wepons and faces the man. "Porfessor Ozpin." Weiss says. "We were working on the mission we were sent on and we ran into this spy."

"So a man happens to know your names and he's a spy. Good logic Weiss." I say putting my sword in its sheath.

"So, your the man I saw on the cameras." The man says looking at me.

"You must be Ozpin. Well, what happens now?" I ask starting to walk towards Ozpin but I'm stopped by Weiss' blade.

, please let this man through." Ozpin says not taking his eyes off me.

"But sir?" She says, not moving her sword.

"I won't ask again. Let him past."

Weiss slowly sheaths her sword and walks back to the rest of her team, still waiting.

"Now, would you like a place to stay for the night?" He asks me.

"That would be great, thank you." I say heading to the ship. Me, Ozpin, and Team RWBY board the and take off.

oooo0000oooo

We land at our destination and I'm amazed at the site. "Well shit, this thing is bigger in person."

"First time being to Beacon?" Asks Blake.

"Yep. Well, where to Ozpin?" I ask turning to face him.

"You can follow me to my office. Team RWBY, you have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you sir." Ruby says walking away with the rest of her team.

oooo0000oooo

We arrive at the office and I sit down at the desk, with Ozpin sitting behind it. "So, lets start simple." Ozpin says taking a sip of his coffee. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nep White, and I have a feeling I know what you are going to ask me."

"And what would that be?" He says sitting back.

"I have no idea how I ended up in the woods, I know all about your school, and I would love to join. Does that cover all your questions?"

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee and says, "That covers everything. Now if you could just sigh here..."

Ozpin is cut off as I put my hand up and walk over to the door. I quickly open the it and the whole RWBY team falls into the office. "Hello girls, how are you?"

"Team RWBY, what do you think your doing?" Ozpin asks still sitting at his desk.

The team stands up and Weiss was the first to speak. "We came he to talk to you about the mission and we heard you talking to him and-"

"It's Nep, and it's not very nice to spy on people Weiss." I say interupting her.

"Like your one to talk!" she yell at me. "Sir, what is he even still doing here?"

"If you don't like me here then you never going to be happy." I say walking over and sighing a paper on Ozpin's desk.

"And would that be?" She asks putting her hand on her hips.

"Because, as of now," I say putting the pin down and facing her. "I'm part of your team."

After a second of silence, the girls yell, "What!?".

Weiss rans up to Ozpin's desk and slams her fist down. "You can't do this! We has no idea who he is! What is he pulls something in the night!"

" , please settle down." Ozpin says standing up and moving to the window in the back of the office. "He will cause no any trouble, I assure you. Will you White?"

"I will cause you no trouble." I say giving a playful salute.

"Good. Now I will have a bed moved into your room-"

"There's no need for that. I'll just sleep on the floor for now, and I'll go into town and get a hammock tomorrow."

"Why a hammock?" Asked Yang with a confused.

"Because hammocks are comfy as hell! That's why." I say proudly.

"I have a hammock you can have till you can you can get your own." Says Blake from the back of the group."

"Wow, thank you Blake. I did not expect any of you to have one."

"I lived in the woods for a while, so that's why I have one."

"Well, thank you again. Now, shall we be off?"

"Before you leave," Ozpin say, reaching into his deask and pulling out a piece of paper, "Here is your class schedule and where you need to go to get you uniform and scroll. You will be starting classes next week so you can get settled in."

He hands me the paper and the team and I head for the door, "Thank you Ozpin, see you later."

oooo0000oooo

I follow my new team though the halls of the dorm house, which are bigger then I originally thought, till we reach a door marked 'RWBY'. "So," I say as we walk though the door, "Is there anything I should know since we'll be living with each other for the next four years?"

Weiss was the first to speak. "Don't look at me, don't speak to me, don't even come close to me. Got it?"

"Okay so, you're still being a tsundere, noted."

"What does that mean?!" She says getting in my face.

"Ruby?" I say looking back to her jumping on her bed as we enter the room. "I have a feeling you know what it is. You want to explain?"

"Sure. By definition, a tsundere is a term for a character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time."

"Wow. J-Just. Wow. I did not expect you to say the definition of it, but thank you."

"I still don't get it." Weiss says standing in front of her bed, with here hand on her hips.

"It means you like me but the only way you know how to show it is by being rude." I say looking at the wall.

"I do not like you!" She say getting in my face again. "And why are you looking at the wall?"

"I'm looking for a strong place to hang the hammock." I say tapping the wall. "Here will work." I walk across the room to the opposite wall and start tapping the wall till I find a good place. "And here. Can I have the hammock now, Blake?"

Blake walks over to the dresser in the corner of the room, and pulling out a rolled up piece of cloth. "Here you go." She says handing it to me.

"Thank you. Now does anyone have somthing I can use to hang this thing up."

"I have some pretty strong wall magnets." Said Yang from her bed. "They're in the box under Blake's bed."

"Okay, thank you." I get the magnets from the box and start to set up the hammock. I finally get it set up and I lay down in it. "So what time is it?" I ask to no one specifically.

"It is 8:30." Blake says walking into the bathroom.

"Well it's not to late, so do any of you have any questions for me?" I ask moving from the hammock to the chair in the room.

"I have one." Says Ruby sitting up on her bed.

"Okay, shot."

"How did you end up in the Emerald Forest?"

"I don't know. I was laying on my bed when I got an Email from Beacon. There was a link attached to it, so I clicked the link, and the next thing I know I'm laying in the forest. Next?"

"How do you know so much about us and Beacon?" Weiss asked for her bed.

"I think I would break your brain if I told you. Next?"

"And why's that?" She asks forcefully.

"Lets just say you guy are popular where I come from, okay?"

"I have a question." Said Blake walking out of the bathroom in her sleepwear. "Do you plan on walking around with you ears out all the time?"

"Oh, I guess I should hide then somehow. Do any of you have some bobby pins or somthing?" Blake walk over to the dresser and pulls out two bobby pins and hands them to me. "Thank you." I lay my ears flat on my head and use the bobby pins to keep them down. I move my hair so the pins are mostly invisible. "What do you think?" I ask the team.

"You look like a normal person." Says Yang.

"Thanks. Well, I am quite , so I'm off to bed. Night."

"I guess it has gotten late. Goodnight team." Says Weiss getting into bed.

"Goodnight." Ruby, Yang, and Blake say in unison.

The girls all get into bed as I get into my hammock. Ones I'm in and comfortable, I get out my phone, open up Notes, and begin typing.

 _'Day 1'_

 _'First day in Remnant. I'm now a member of Team RWBY, one of the coolest teams to be on. When Porfessor Ozpin offered me a place here at Beacon, he never told me what team I was on, but I took a lucky guess. Weiss is being a complete tsundere, but that's expected of her. I have a felling that she'll warm up to me. I'm gonna stop typing now, need to save battery power. Day 1, done.'_

I turn my phone off and put it back in my pocket. I lay there for a minute and before to long, slowly start to drift asleep.

 **Well, that's all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please feel free to comment and PM me. Well, till next time, have a SMASHING DAY!**


	2. Trust Issues

**Hey guys, in this chapter I'm doing some more character building, and I went head and made a sheet so, yeah. Well, to the STORY! (after the sheet that is.)**

 **Name: Nep White**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Appearance: Short black hair and wolf ears to match. Scar on left eyebrow to left side of neck, and scars covering top of both hands.**

 **Outfits: Normal wear is a black short sleeve T-shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black with white stripes duster.(Just imagine Black Rock Shooter's jacket. I like that duster) Sleep wear is just a white T-shirt and shorts.**

 **Semblance: You'll find out.**

 **Equipment: Same as semblance.**

 **Now, for real this time, THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 2: Trust Issues  
**

* * *

"Can you hear me!? Say something!? Neptune, Please!?" I jerk up from my sleep, breathing heavily. I look around to see the others still sleeping. I quietly hop down from the hammock and move into the bathroom. I lock the door and look into the mirror. _'What the hell was that?'_

I turn on the shower and get undressed. I step into the shower and let the warm water ran down my back. _' What was that dream? Ahhhh! I can't worry about that now. I should probably go get my uniform and scroll today. Maybe ask Ozpin if he can spare me some money so I can go shopping in Vale. I'm going to need a new weapon if I'm going to survive. Maybe after classes I can meet up with Ruby and go weapon hunting.'_ I get done with my shower, dry off, and get dressed. **(Side note: I don't have my jacket yet)** Stepping out of the bathroom, I look at the clock in the room. _'6:30. I guess I can wake up the girls now.'_

I walk in between the poorly made bunk beds and ready myself. "GOOOOOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" The girls quickly scramble around in their beds, startled by the loud and sudden noise, with Ruby falling off her bed. "Good morning girls. Did you sleep well?" I ask looking down at Ruby with a smile on my face. "What the hell was that!?" Weiss yells looking at me with the urge to kill. "Well you guys need to get up and get ready for class, right?"

"What time is it?" Asks Yang covering her face with her blanket.

"It's 6:30." I say looking back at the clock.

"Well thanks for waking us but next time can you do it a little quieter?" Asks Blake sitting up.

"Can do." I say giving a playful salute. "Ruby," I say looking back down at the girl, "when are you finished with your classes for the day?"

"Well it's Thursday so I should be done around 2:00. Why?"

"Well I was thinking on going weapon shopping. You want to help me find one?" I ask as a smile inching its way on to my face.

A smile practically explodes on to Ruby's face as she jumps up and is a inch way from mine. "I would love to help you find a weapon!"

 _'Well I know that Ruby already likes me, but I would expect nothing less from her.'_ "Well then it's settled then. You guy are welcome to come to."

"Sorry," Says Blake standing up, "but I have to help Pyrrha train Jaune."

"Yeah, and I was planing to go to the gym today." Says Yang sitting up in bed.

"Well, that just leaves you Weiss. You coming?" I ask looking at the Heiress, who looked like she was hiding something under her pillow.

"I have plans today." She says looking away.

"Does it involve whatever is under your pillow?" I say stepping closer to her bed.

"I don't know what your talking about." She says crossing her arms.

I quickly grab the pillow and throw it across the room. I grab whatever was under it and I'm surprised to see that it's a knife, one that I had just grabbed by the blade. "What the fuck!" I yell dropping the knife. "Why the fuck do you have a knife for!?"

"Nep!" Yells Ruby running up to me, taking my hand and looking at the cut. With a sigh she says, "It doesn't look that bad, I'll grab some gauze, so just wait here." She moves me to the chair at the desk and walks into the bathroom. She walks back out holding a small metal box, setting it down on the desk. While Ruby was working on my wound, I could she the shocked expressions of Blake and Yang, and the completely calm face of Weiss.

"What the hell is wrong with you Weiss?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Whats wrong with me!? Whats wrong with you?!" She yells standing up.

"I have done nothing to you, and the next thing I know is your sleeping with a knife!" Ruby gets done wrapping my hand and I look at her work. "Thank you Ruby. Now back to you." I stand up and walk over to Weiss who now looks scared with me towering over her. "I want you to answer me something. I want you to name three time I was hostile to you or the team."

"Three? Why three?" She says puzzled.

"Just... Answer me." I say annoyed.

"Well... When you pulled your sword on me."

"Okay, next."

"Well..."

"That what I though. Now, I'm going out for a bit. Ruby, I'll meet you in the courtyard around 2:30 so we can head to Vale, that cool?"

"That's fine. I'll see you there."

"Right. See you guy later." I leave the room and think, _'What the hell Weiss. I never though you would be the one to go crazy.'_ I laugh to myself and began to walk out of the building.

* * *

 **Team RWBY POV**

"What the hell was that?!" Yang yells in Weiss' face.

"Why are you yelling at me for!?" Yell back Weiss in defense.

"Your the one that had a knife in your bed!"

"What would you do if there was a man that you just meet, pulled a sword on you, and was now sleeping in the same room as you!?"

"Not sleep with a knife!"

"Guy!" Weiss and Yang look over to see Blake standing by the bathroom door. "If you to keep arguing, we are going to be late for class." With that she walked in to the bathroom, locking to door. With a sigh, the others start to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **My POV**

I walk through the halls till I come to a door marked _'_ supplies. _'_ I knock on the door and I can hear someone move about on the other side, "One second." The door opens to an older man in a T-shirt and jeans. "What can I do for you young man?"

"I a new student. I here to pick up my uniform and scroll." I pull out the paper that Ozpin gave me and hand it to the man. "Here. I have a paper from Ozpin."

"Well then, come in and I'll get them for you." The man moves back into the room, which is smaller than I first thought, and grabs two small boxes off a shelf. He sets them on a small table in the center of the room and opens them. "Here's your uniform. Think that will fit?"

"Yeah, this should fit." I say taking the nicely folded cloths.

"Good. Now here is your scroll. If you need help learning how to use it, just ask." He heads me the scroll, which I put in my pocket. "Now, Professor Ozpin went ahead and sent down some money for you. Said that he had a felling the you would ask him that."

 _'Oh Oz, you little jokester. Well at least I don't have to ask him.'_ "Well tell him I said thanks." I take the card he held and put it in my wallet. "Well I'll be going now, thank you."

"Take care now." The man waved to me as I moved out the door.

* * *

 **Time jump: 11:00 AM/Streets of Vale/Me**

I walk though the streets of Vale, looking for a good place to eat. _'Getting my stuff, taking me uniform back to the dorm room, and getting to Vale, sure took a lot longer then I though. Okay, planing time. First I'll find a place to get some food, then I'll go shopping for some cloths, after that I'll head back to Beacon and meet up with Ruby. I think I should get-"_ Do to me being deep in thought, I run right into someone, and land right on my ass. "Ouch, that hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" I look up at the voice and I see the cutest thing that that I have ever seen. Standing in front of me was a girl, a little older then me, in a maid outfit, and on top of her head, was a pair of brown bunny ears. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Says the girl moving her hand in front of my face.

 _'Shit! I blanked out from cuteness.'_ "Yeah I'm fine. Are you Velvet Scarlatina?"

"I am. How do you know me?" She ask helping me up.

"Well, for one, it says it on you uniform, and second, I took a guess." _'That last part was a lie.'_

"Well I'm glad to meet you mister..."

"Smith. Nep Smith." I reach out my hand and Velvet takes it and starts pulling me down the street. "Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

"I want to apologize of running into you, so I'm taking you to the restaurant I work at."

"Wait, you just run into me. You don't have to buy me lunch."

"How said I was buying. I'm just taking you there. I could see that you were looking for a place to eat."

"Okay, so, where do you work?"

"A maid _café."_

 _'Wait! They have maid _cafés_ here! I'm never leaving this world!'_

* * *

 **Had to cut this on short or it would have gone on and on. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, if you did, comment and follow. Till next time, have a SMASHING DAY!  
**


	3. Le Soleil

**Really don't have anything to talk about... TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 3: Le Soleil**

* * *

 **11:30 PM/** **Le Soleil** **/ Me**

After a good bit of walking, we finally reach are destination. "So this is where you work? "Le Soleil"?"

"Yep. Come on, lets go inside, I'll vouch for you." We start to move to the door when a though comes to mind.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'vouch'?"

"Oh yeah, I should explain this to you." She says, turning to face me. "This café is one of the few that is Faunus only. The only way that a human can enter, is if a Faunus, like myself, vouches for them."

"Mmmmmmm." I stand there and think for a bit, till I remember a very important fact. "Wait a second!"

"What are you yelling about?" Velvet asks with a very confused look on her face.

I reach up to my head and pull out the pins holding my ears down. "Taadaa!"

After a second of awkward silence, "Wait, you're a Faunus!?" Velvet looks at me with wide eyes. After a minute of awkward silence, I walk over to Velvet and start to push her towards the door of the _café_. "Came on, I'm hungry."

"Hey, watch it!"

* * *

As we enter the café, I couldn't help hope notice more then a few people lock their eyes on me. We move through the café to one of the tables in the back and take a seat. After a minute, a girl in a similar outfit as Velvet with cat ears and long brown twin tails comes over to us. "Hello! I'm Chocola." The exited catgirl steps aside and points to a similar catgirl with long white hair, tide in two parts. **(I'm sorry. I don't know how to describe hair.)** "And this is Vanilla! We will be serving you today!"

The white haired catgirl moves in front of Chocola and gestures to me, "Velvet, who is this?"

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Smith, This is Chocola and Vanilla, a few of the people I work with." I simply wave to the girls who immediately get right in my face. With sparkles in her eyes, Chocola says, "Oooooo! You're part cat, just like Chocola and Vanilla!"

"Actually," I say pushing the girls back a little, "I'm a wolf faunus. You know, a dog." I do a playful little growl while holding my hands up like paws. I look over to Velvet, who is trying to hold back a laugh, and then back to the catgirls, they now have a scary look on their faces. The two girls jump back a few feet and began to hiss.

Velvet stands up slowly and moves over to the girls, putting a hand on their heads. "Girls, what dd we talk about?" After a minute, the two catgirls start calm down and walk back over to the table, "Sorry about that," Vanilla says clearing her throat, " Now, may we take your order."

"So, Velvet?" I say looking at the menu, "You work here, what's good?"

"Well," She says looking over to me. "we serve just about everything here. We are really know for our pastries, but all the other food is good too."

"Okay, well then I think I'll have a slice of apple pie and some tea." I hand Chocola the menu and her and Vanilla walk away. "Well, I know you have question. So, go ahead and ask."

"Okay well," She says looking me in the eyes. "Is you name really 'Nep'?"

"Well, it's more of a nickname. My real name is Neptune."

"Why do you go by Nep if Neptune is your real name. If you ask me Nep sounds like a girls name."

"Hey! Don't be rude. Anyways, the reason I go by Nep is for one, it's easy to remember, and two, it's what my family called my for the longest time."

"Well I'm not one to judge. I have another question. What happened to your hand?" She says pointing to my bandaged hand.

"Well, that's a story for another time."

"Okay, if you say so. Last question before your food gets here. Where are you staying here in Vale? I haven't seen you in town before."

"Well, funny you should say that. I am a student at Beacon."

"You're going to Beacon? What team are you on?"

"I am a member of team RWBY."

"Wait, your a member of team RWBY?! But wouldn't that make it a five person team?"

"Yeah, But I gues-" I'm cut off by the sound of a glass braking and yelling. As I look over I see two tall humans, chest to chest with a faunus.

"Oh, great. I'm sorry about this. Sometime if a human comes in here, a fight starts, and it's mostly the the same people."

"I thought you couldn't get in if you were a human or without someone to vouch for you?"

"You can't, but they get in somehow." Velvet look over to the two human about to start a fight.

 _'There has to be something I can do to stop this.'_ I think to myself, looking over to the soon to be fight. _'Well if now isn't the time to show off, then there is no other time.'_ "Velvet?"

"Yeah?" She says without looking away from the three.

"I need you to go into the kitchen, and bring me some knifes."

"Wait, what!" She says looking at me finally. "What do you plan to do!?"

"I'm going to stop this." I say looking at her with a look that mean 'Don't fuck with me.'

With a little hesitation, Velvet says, "Okay. I'll be right back." She quickly runs past the humans and into the kitchen. After no more then a few seconds, Velvet runs back to me, holding five good looking chef knifes. "Will these work?"

"This will work, thank you. Now," I say, taking the knifes and looking to the men. "sit back and enjoy the show."

I stand up from the table and start walking towards the men. As I walk towards them, I hold four of the knifes in my left hand and the fifth in my right, flipping it in the air. "Hey! Assholes!"

The two man, with one of them holding the faunus from earlier by the neck, look at me. "What do you want fur ball!" Yells the one holding the faunus.

"I suggest letting go of that man, walking out of this fine establishment, and never coming back." I stop walking and I'm standing about fifteen feet from the two, holding the knife by the blade.

"Or what?" Says the second man.

'You just fucked up. Oh, I can say the thing!' "If you don't...Someones gonna get hurt real bad."

The two man look at each other then began to laugh. "You have to be joking! Get out of here before you get hurt."

'Now you really fucked up!' I take the knife in my right hand and threw it into the wall behind the two. The men two look at the knife in the wall and then back at me. "Now. This is your last warning. Get. Out. Now!" I take one of the knifes in my left hand, throw it over my head and into my right.

The man holding the faunus looks to his friend and says, "Get this asshole." The second man starts running at me, so I take the second knife and throw it into the man's foot. He yells in pain and falls to the floor, holding his foot. "You bitch!"

"I told you to leave, but look who didn't listen! Now, would like to end up like to your friend, or would you like to leave?" The first man drops the faunus and runs to his friend, pulls out the knife and helps him to his feet, with one arm over his shoulder. "You'll pay for this you faunus fuck!" And with that, the two slowly make their way out of the café.

"Assholes..." I put the remaining knifes on a nearby table and walk over to the faunus. "You okay man?" I say holding out a hand. The man is hesitant at first, but after a second, takes my hand. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you from helping me."

"Don't mention it. I had fun teaching those assholes a lesson." I feel someone poke my back and I turn around to meet the adorable face of Velvet, who was holding a peace of cake in one hand and a steaming tea cup in the other. "Yes Velvet?"

"The boss saw what you did and he wanted the give you your meal you free." I think for a second and look around the café. I see some of happiness, hope, and welcome. But the faces of fear, terror, absolute shock, those cut deeper. I didn't know why, but I don't want to stay here with all the faces. "Velvet, can I get that to-go? I'm a little behind schedule and I need to get going."

"Are you sure?" She say looking up at me. "You can stay if you want to."

"No," I say shaking my head. "I really need to get going. If you go get that ready from me, I'll clean this mess up for you." I point back to the decently sized pool of blood on the floor. She looks like she was about to protest, but nods her head and walks into the kitchen. When I look back to the pool of blood, I'm surprised to see the man from earlier cleaning it up. "What are you doing?"

The man look at me, smiles and says, "You saved me. The least I can do is help you clean this up." I look at the man with a laugh. "Okay," I say grabbing the knifes from the table and wall and putting them in a nearby bucket, "If you want."

* * *

After cleaning up the mess, and Velvet brought me my food, I begin to walk towards the station to Beacon. On the way, I finished my tea and cake and go to throw them away in a trashcan on the street, but the cup of my tea missed. "Shoot, can't leave this here." I bend down to pick the cup up, but on the way back up, I nail my head on the bottom of the bench next the the trashcan. "Goddammit!" I say holding the back of my head, sitting down on the bench. I sat there for a second to let the pain die down. "God damn it, why am I always getting hurt every two seconds?" I look over the street to try to look for something to take my mind off the pain and I'm successful.

Over across the street is a clothing store with a very unique piece of clothing in the window. I quickly run across the street to the store window. In the window of the store, a long black trench coat with white strips and a white star on the left side of the chest. I walk into the store and over to the cashier in the back. "Hello. How can I help you?" Says the cashier, a nice young girl with short brown hair.

"Yes, I was wondering about the jacket in the window." I say pointing my thumb over my shoulder.

"Oh! The 'Shooter Duster' as most people call it. A lot of people have come in about it, but sadly no one has the money for it. Are you interested in it?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. If you mind, just stay here and I'll get it for you." She walks to the front of the store while I stand at the back. I start to look around the store and notice the time. "2:25. Hah...OH SHIT! I gonna be late!" The cashier comes back and is holding the jacket and a belt that look like it had a good number of patches on it. "What's with the belt?"

"Oh! It comes with the jacket. Now, are you sure you want the jacket?"

"How match is it?" I say pulling out my wallet.

"$72,410 with no tax." I stop right as I was about to give her my card when I heard that number.

"May I ask why a number like that?" I ask in absolute shock.

"Don't know why. Some lady came in with it and said to sell it for that much, and if anyone comes in with clothing for us to sell, we have to sell it for what ever they say."

*Sigh* "Well, I guess there's no bargaining. Okay, here." I hand her the card and she rings me up. She hand me back the card and asks, "Do you need a bag or will you wear it out."

"I'll wear it out. Thank you." I take the jacket and head to the door.

"Come again!" Yell the cashier.

As I walk out of the store, I put on the belt, and see that it came with four leather patches. I hold out the jacket in front of a better look. The only thing that I saw that I didn't from the window, was a larger white star on the back. I swing the duster around and put it on. I pull up the hood and start running for the station to Beacon. "I am SO late!"

* * *

 **Done! Man, I liked this chapter. A little side note for everyone. If you can tell my why the cost of the duster was what it was, I'll give you a little gift. Anyway, If you guys liked this chapter, please comment and follow, and have a SMASHING DAY!  
**


End file.
